


Insatiable

by J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is also Insatiable, But I'm not taking it down, But no boobs, Cas has a pussy, Cuz I don't like boobs, F/M, Honestly I am sorry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oh My God, Other, Smut, So so sorry, This may have been a mistake, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, but i'm gonna post it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y/pseuds/J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is insatiable, and Castiel obliges him willingly.  Oh, and Cas is a futa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry. I promise, the Futa!Cas will be explained... When I'm not stupidly horny, and exhausted. And don't worry, it IS temporary. He'll be back to no pussy soon, bitches. And I mean that in the most loving, Dean to Sam type of way. Also, this is short cuz I have to go to bed. Might add to it later. Especially if people like it.

Dean pants as he strokes himself. Evidence of two earlier orgasms are clear on his chest, but still, he's hard as a rock, writhing in pleasure, cursing softly. Soon, a name slips through his lips, "Cas!" In less than a minute, the angel appears in the room, saying, "Dean, you seemed..." He trails off as he notices the hunter's hand moving quickly, and Dean looks over at him, emerald eyes pleading with Castiel. The angel stammers, "D-d-dean... Y-y-you're... Naked and... Touching yourself." The desperate hunter growls, "I'm so horny, Cas. I'm just so... I can't stop myself. Please strip." Cas nods slowly, stripping slowly, revealing that beneath his cock and balls, there is a dripping wet pussy. Dean's head falls back, and he groans as a thick spurt of cum shoots from his cock. The angel smiles and asks, "Want it? Want my new, dripping wet, tight pussy? Ask nicely, Dean." Dean groans, "Please, Cas, god man, just please, let me pound it, or ride me, I don't care, I just need it, please..." Castiel grins and walks over to his hunter and straddles the desperate human, teasing him a little. In a moment, the angel slides down onto Dean's cock, making the hunter moan loudly. Cas starts riding him hard and fast, knowing the hunter is pent up. Dean swears profusely, groaning and bucking his hips. The angel starts moaning too, and soon, they're grinding and just rutting into each other, humping each other desperately. Cas cums first, his hot, thick cum spraying out of his cock onto the already-cum-covered hunter, pussy gushing and tightening around Dean. The hunter grabs his hips, pulls him roughly down onto the hunter's cock. Dean cums hard into the angel, screaming in pleasure. The two soon collapse into a sweaty heap, and Cas mutters, "I'll stay here tonight, if that's okay." Dean kisses him tenderly in response. The two cuddle until the hunter falls asleep. The angel, true to his word, stays with him all night.


End file.
